It's Always Christmas With You! (video)
It's Always Christmas With You! is the thirty-eighth Wiggles DVD that was released in 2011. This is the sixth Christmas video. Release Dates Australia: November 3, 2011 America: October 25, 2011 Plot The video starts with a sign that says "North Pole" and it cuts to the stars while "It's A Long Way From The North Pole" plays. Later, the title "It's Always Christmas With You" shows up. The Wiggles introduce themselves. It's Always Christmas With You Murray introduces the next song. The Cherry Tree Carol Anthony is with a wonderful choir. He later introduces Joey Fatone who does anything. O Holy Night Anthony introduces the next song with the chooky dancers It's A Long Way From The North Pole Captain says "We're gonna sing Ding Dong Merrily On..." then Jeff says "HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIGH!" Ding Dong Merrily On High Anthony introduces the next song A Miracle in A Manger Dorothy sees all the snow and wants to sing "Jingle Bell Rock" Jingle Bell Rock Captain wants to use singing lessons to sing "We Three Kings" but fails 3 times We Three Kings Captain introduces the next song The Turkey Jumps Right Out Of The Pie Murray and Henry introduce the next song Twelve Days Of Christmas Jeff says he can sleep anytime, but he can't sleep on Christmas Eve. I Just Can't Sleep On Christmas Eve Sam and Captain introduce The Little Drummer Boy. The Little Drummer Boy Jeff tells Santa that Bobby wants a puppy for christmas. Bobby Wants A Puppy Dog For Christmas Murray is with Dorothy introducing the next song. Will You Dance With Me Around The Christmas Tree? Closing Scene Song List # It's Always Christmas With You! # The Cherry Tree Carol (Featuring Anúna) # O Holy Night (Featuring Joey Fatone) # It's a Long Way From the North Pole # Ding Dong Merrily on High (Featuring Anúna) # A Miracle In A Manger (Featuring John Paul Young) # Jingle Bell Rock # We Three Kings (Featuring Anúna) # The Turkey Jumps Right Out of the Pie # The Twelve Days of Christmas # I Just Can't Sleep on Christmas Eve! # The Little Drummer Boy (Featuring Anúna) # Bobby Wants a Puppy Dog for Christmas # Will You Dance With Me Around the Christmas Tree? Trivia *This is the first video to be released by NCircle Entertainment in the US and is also released in the US before Australia. *This is the final video released in 2011. *This is the last video in Australia with Sam. The last video in the US is The Wiggles' Big Birthday!. *The Little Drummer Boy now gets it's music video in this video. Ding Dong Merrily On High receives a prologue. The Wiggles appear in Ding Dong Merrily On High for the first time. *This is the only Wiggles Christmas video with Sam as the yellow wiggle. It’s also the last Christmas video with Murray as the red wiggle and Jeff as the purple wiggle. *In the prologue for O Holy Night, Blathnaid, Brad and Simon sing Angels We Have Heard On High. *Captain Feathersword's old clothing design is seen in some of the scenes taped in Ireland. *This is the last video with Jeff's short haircut. *The photo gallery shows a photo of The Wiggles wearing cowboy hats and playing their instruments and another photo of Wags and Sam hugging. *Rather than saying the usual "1, 2, 3" before saying "Wake up Jeff!", the Wiggles say "1 Christmas, 2 Christmases, 3 Christmases." Transcript See here Gallery See here DVD Gallery It'sAlwaysChristmaswithYou-USAFullCover.jpg|US Cover alwaysxmas.jpg|Promo Banner E5C9E751-B29B-420F-8230-AB2AD684E437.jpeg|Disc ACEE971B-8C59-4B77-A9BB-F4497E448BFB.jpeg|Inside cover File:A34216EC-C0BF-4D77-98AF-7B35BA9A5360.jpeg|AUS Back Cover File:5709E3B8-051A-4E92-A3CC-E6D8625E8DE0.jpeg|AUS Disc 095CC842-5C3C-40A7-9F44-72CFB66290C5.jpeg|AUS DVD Booklet 7B26B277-2F3B-4443-9342-6B0B8FFBEC39.jpeg 2DD80045-92C0-4929-87D0-D9E1BE74DF8A.jpeg|Inside cover 0B4ECEA3-7028-4CB2-81B8-87BADE1F4BA6.jpeg DVD Menu Gallery See here Promo Photos It'sAlwaysChristmasWithYou!PromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles BobbyWantsAPuppyDogForChristmas-PromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles, Santa Claus and Clare in promo photo OHolyNight-Recording.jpg|Joey Fatone in recording TheTurkeyJumpsOutOfThePie-PromoPicture.jpg|Captain Feathersword and the Wiggly Dancers DingDongMerrilyonHigh-2011PromoPicture5.jpg|The Anuna lads It'saLongWayFromTheNorthPole-PromoPicture2.jpg|Anthony, Wakura and Lione WeThreeKingsPromo6.jpg|Rebecca DingDongMerrilyOnHigh-2011PromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles AMiracleinaManger-PromoPicture2.jpg|Lucia and Michael TheTurkeyJumpsOutOfThePie-PromoPicture2.jpg|"The Turkey Jumps Out of the Pie" WeThreeKings-PromoPicture2.jpg|Anthony and Captain Feathersword DingDongMerrilyOnHigh-2011PromoPicture3.jpg|The Anuna women It'sAlwaysChristmasWithYou!(Song)-PromoPicture4.jpg|Lucia TheCherryTreeCarol-BehindtheScenesPicture.jpg|Behind the Scenes: "The Cherry Tree Carol" TheCherryTreeCarol-BehindtheScenesPicture2.jpg|Behind the Scenes: "The Cherry Tree Carol" TheCherryTreeCarol-PromoPicture2.jpg|Anuna AMiracleinaManger-PromoPicture3.jpg|The kids Jeff,AnthonyandtheChookyDancers.jpg|Jeff, Anthony and the Chooky Dancers TheTurkeyJumpsOutOfThePie-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Behind the Scenes: "The Turkey That Jumps Out of the Pie" It'sAlwaysChristmasWithYou!(Song)-PromoPicture2.jpg|The Wiggles and the Wiggly Dancers TheWigglesinIt'sAlwaysChristmasWithYou!PromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles playing music in cowboys hats IJustCan'tSleepOnChristmasEve!-PromoPicture.jpg|"I Just Can't Sleep on Christmas Eve!" TheLittleDrummerBoy-PromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles and Anuna in promo picture from "The Little Drummer Boy" TheTwelveDaysofChristmas-PromoPicture2.jpg|7 Swans A-Swimming JingleBellRock-PromoPicture.jpg|"Jingle Bell Rock" JeffandCaptainFeatherswordinIt'sAlwaysChristmasWithYou!.jpg|Jeff and Captain Feathersword TheTurkeyJumpsOutOfThePie-PromoPicture2.jpg|"The Turkey Jumps Out of the Pie" MurrayandJeffinDarwin.jpg|Murray and Jeff PaulFieldandAnuna.jpg|Paul Field and Anuna WagsandSaminIt'sAlwaysChristmasWithYou!.jpg|Wags and Sam TheTwelveDaysofChristmas-PromoPicture3.jpg|12 Drummers drumming JingleBellRock-PromoPicture2.jpg|Dorothy JingleBellRock-PromoPicture5.jpg|"Jingle Bell Rock" It'saLongWayFromtheNorthPole-PromoPicture4.jpg|News Reporter AMiracleinaManger-PromoPicture4.jpg|The kids TheTwelveDaysofChristmas-PromoPicture4.jpg|A partridge in a pear tree File:It'sAlwaysChristmasWithYou!(Song)-PromoPicture6.jpg|Bongiwe AMiracleinaManger-PromoPicture5.jpg|The Nativity Play It'sAlwaysChristmasWithYou!(Song)-PromoPicture5.jpg|Maria TheTurkeyJumpsOutOfThePie-PromoPicture3.jpg|Jeff as a turkey File:It'sAlwaysChristmasWithYou!(Song)-PromoPicture7.jpg|Will and his mother AMiracleinaManger-PromoPicture6.jpg|The girls as the angels TheTwelveDaysofChristmas-PromoPicture5.jpg|6 geese a-laying WeThreeKings-BehindtheScenesPicture.jpg|Behind the Scenes: "We Three Kings" Santa'sSleighandtheChristmasPresents.jpg|Santa's sleigh and presents File:TheWigglesandJohnPaulYoung.jpg|The Wiggles and John Paul Young It'sAlwaysChristmasWithYou!Set.jpg|The set OHolyNight-PromoPicture2.jpg|The Wiggles and Joey Fatone singing "O Holy Night" It'sAlwaysChristmasWithYou!(Song)-PromoPicture.jpg|"It's Always Christmas With You" BobbyWantsAPuppyDogForChristmas-PromoPicture7.jpg|Michael as Bobby AMiracleinaManger-PromoPicture7.jpg|The girls as angels It'sALongWayFromTheNorthPole-PromoPicture3.jpg|The Pro Wiggles and Santa TheTwelveDaysofChristmas-PromoPicture6.jpg|4 Calling Birds TheTwelveDaysofChristmas-PromoPicture.jpg|The Twelve Days of Christmas" BobbyWantsAPuppyDogForChristmas-PromoPicture2.jpg|Jeff and Santa Claus WillYouDanceWithMeAroundTheChristmasTree?-PromoPicture.jpg|"Will You Dance With Me Around The Christmas Tree?" AMiracleinaManger-PromoPicture.jpg|"A Miracle in a Manger" AMiracleinaManger-PromoPicture8.jpg|Three wise men BobbyWantsAPuppyDogForChristmas-PromoPicture3.jpg|Santa Claus TheTwelveDaysofChristmas-PromoPicture7.jpg|10 lords a-leaping It'saLongWayFromtheNorthPole-PromoPicture5.jpg|"It's a Long Way From the North Pole" JingleBellRock-PromoPicture3.jpg|Dorothy and Santa Claus It'sAlwaysChristmasWithYou!(Song)-PromoPicture3.jpg|Santa Claus OHolyNight-PromoPicture3.jpg|Blathnaid, Brad and Simon OHolyNight-PromoPicture.jpg|"O Holy Night" TheCherryTreeCarol-PromoPicture3.jpg|The Wiggles TheTwelveDaysofChristmas-PromoPicture8.jpg|2 Turtle Doves TheLittleDrummerBoy-PromoPicture2.jpg|Sam and some of the Anuna women at Glendalough Ireland. TheTwelveDaysofChristmas-PromoPicture9.jpg|9 Ladies Dancing MurrayandHenryinIt'sAlwaysChristmasWithYou!.jpg|Murray and Henry WeThreeKings-PromoPicture3.jpg|"We Three Kings" JoeyFatoneinIt'sAlwaysChristmasWithYou!PromoPicture.jpg|Joey Fatone AMiracleinaManger-PromoPicture9.jpg|The kids It'saLongWayFromTheNorthPole-PromoPicture.jpg|"It's a Long Way From The North Pole" AMiracleinaManger-PromoPicture10.jpg|The Nativity Play TheTwelveDaysofChristmas-PromoPicture10.jpg|8 maids a-milking AMiracleinaManger-PromoPicture11.jpg|3 wise men AMiracleinaManger-PromoPicture12.jpg|Lucia and Michael JingleBellRock-PromoPicture4.jpg|Dorothy and Santa Claus BobbyWantsAPuppyDogForChristmas-PromoPicture4.jpg|Santa Claus AMiracleinaManger-PromoPicture13.jpg|3 wise men WillYouDanceWithMeAroundtheChristmasTree?-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Behind the Scenes: "Will You Dance Me Around the Christmas Tree?" BobbyWantsAPuppyDogForChristmas-PromoPicture8.jpg|Bobby and his puppy dog AMiracleinaManger-PromoPicture14.jpg|The Nativity Play BobbyWantsAPuppyDogForChristmas-PromoPicture5.jpg|Anthony IJustCan'tSleepOnChristmasEve!-PromoPicture2.jpg|Jeff awake BobbyWantsAPuppyDogForChristmas-PromoPicture6.jpg|"Bobby Wants a Puppy Dog For Christmas" TheWigglesandAnuna.jpg|The Wiggles and Anuna TheWiggles,PaulFieldandAnuna.jpg|The Wiggles, Paul and Anuna File:It'sAlwaysChristmasWithYou!(Song)-PromoPicture8.jpg|Hugo It'saLongWayFromTheNorthPole-PromoPicture6.jpg|Anthony, Wakra and Lionel IJustCan'tSleepOnChristmasEve!-PromoPicture3.jpg|Jeff and Murray TheTwelveDaysofChristmas-PromoPicture11.jpg|3 French Hens IJustCan'tSleepOnChristmasEve!-PromoPicture4.jpg|Anthony and the Wiggly Dancers DingDongMerrilyOnHigh-2011PromoPicture4.jpg|Anuna It'saLongWayFromTheNorthPole-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Behind the Scenes: "It's A Long Way From the North Pole" It'saLongWayFromTheNorthPole-PromoPicture7.jpg|Santa Claus, Wakra and Lionel IJustCan'tSleepOnChristmasEve!-PromoPicture5.jpg|Jeff and Sam WeThreeKings-PromoPicture4.jpg|Captain Feathersword and Gareth AnthonyFieldinIreland.jpg|Anthony AnthonyFieldDoingaHandstand.jpg|Anthony doing a handstand TheLittleDrummerBoy-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Borce and Paul ready for the shot. DingDongMerrilyonHigh(2011)-BehindtheScenesPicture.jpg|Hair, candles and cameras ready! DingDongMerrilyonHigh-2011PromoPicture6.jpg|John McGlynn DingDongMerrilyonHigh(2011)-BehindtheScenesPicture2.jpg|Paul closely watches the action. SamandMurrayinIreland.jpg|Some local school kids recognize The Wiggles. WeThreeKings-PromoPicture.jpg|"We Three Kings" WeThreeKings-PromoPicture5.jpg|Captain Feathersword and Gareth PaulandAnthonyatStBrats.jpg|Paul and Anthony at St. Brats. ChookyDancers-PromoPicture.jpg|Anthony ChookyDancers-PromoPicture2.jpg|Anthony and the Chooky Dancers It'saLongWayFromTheNorthPole-PromoPicture8.jpg|"It's A Long Way From The North Pole" JeffSleepinginDarwin.jpg|Jeff sleeping on sand It'saLongWayFromTheNorthPole-PromoPicture9.jpg|Wakara doing moves It'saLongWayFromTheNorthPole-PromoPicture10.jpg|Wakara doing moves It'saLongWayFromTheNorthPole-PromoPicture11.jpg|Wakara doing moves It'saLongWayFromTheNorthPole-BehindtheScenes2.jpg|Wakara doing moves It'saLongWayFromTheNorthPole-BehindtheScenes3.jpg|Wakara doing moves It'saLongWayFromTheNorthPole-PromoPicture12.jpg|The Wiggles, Santa, the Chooky dancers and the crew JeffSleepinginIt'sAlwaysChristmasWithYou!PromoPicture.jpg|Jeff sleeping TheCherryTreeCarol-PromoPicture4.jpg|Anthony, Murray, Andrew and Emily captain3.jpg|Captain in a promo picture File:WeThreeKingsPromo7.png|Anuna Category:Wiggles videos Category:Sam videos Category:Christmas videos Category:Wiggly DVDs Category:2011 Category:Holiday Videos Category:2011 videos Category:DVDs Category:2011 DVDs Category:Videos Category:Videos named after Songs Category:Wiggles videos from the 00's Category:Music Category:Galleries Category:Video Galleries Category:United States Category:Canada Category:DVDs featuring Sam Category:DVDs that have Song Credit Mistakes Category:Australia Category:Videos from the 10's